La varita perfecta
by Sui Felton
Summary: Es el cumpleaños del pequeño Albus; cuando se trata de varitas, solo puedes recurrir al mejor...   Escrito que responde al reto 10 del Harrython 2010


Título: La varita perfecta  
Personajes: Harry, Draco y el Sr. Ollivander  
Género: No tengo idea, supongo que es GEN con tintes de Pre-slash xD  
Clasificación: PG  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui  
Beta: Cydalima Faëlivrin (Te quiero, lo sabías? xD)

* * *

**La varita perfecta**

Harry suspiró mientras observaba desde el otro lado de la calle los desgastados anuncios de las tiendas en los que alguna vez él había comprado sus útiles escolares. El callejón Diagon sí que había cambiado durante los últimos años, logrando que las tiendas que una vez fueron el orgullo del mundo mágico, ahora sólo fueran pequeños comercios que estaban al borde de la quiebra.

El mundo mágico había cambiado tanto y cada vez se _muggletizaba_ más. Ahora había enormes plazas y centros comerciales que mezclaban elementos del mundo muggle y el mágico, en los que se vendía todo lo que antes se encontraba en el callejón Diagon y en donde también se podía disfrutar para dar un paseo, salir con la familia o tener una cita.

La gente, en especial los jóvenes, no solían ir más al callejón Diagon. Tiendas como Flourish & Blotts y Madame Malkin tenían sucursales en otros lugares, como era de esperarse. Pero otras, como El Caldero Chorreante, la tienda de animales mágicos, la tienda de calderos y la de pergaminos, plumas y tinta, estaban al borde del colapso. La tienda del señor Ollivander, por su parte, no se encontraba precisamente en su esplendor, pero el dueño decía no ser tan joven como para abrir una sucursal en otro lugar. Al momento de la quiebra, su tienda no sería la excepción del lugar.

Mientras caminaba por el callejón, Harry frunció el ceño al recordar la pelea que había tenido con Ginny esa misma mañana. El pequeño Albus estaba a punto de cumplir los tres años, y él quería regalarle una varita mágica a su pequeño, como a él le hubiera gustado que lo hicieran sus padres. Su esposa sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo en que la varita fuera comprada en la tienda del señor Ollivander; alegaba que estaban muy pasadas de moda y que ahora _cualquier gente_ podía adquirir una de esas. No, ella quería que la varita de Albus fuera mandada a hacer en Italia, siguiendo el mismo encaprichamiento que había tenido con James Sirius.

Pero esta vez, Harry había dicho no. Y su esposa enfureció, alegando que tenía el derecho de exigir lo mejor para sus hijos. Obviamente lo mejor era lo más costoso y sofisticado que pudiera encontrarse, puesto que Ginny Weasley se había adaptado inmediatamente a los lujos y comodidades obtenidos al convertirse en la flamante esposa de Harry Potter.

Harry se detuvo frente a _Ollivander's_, se acomodó las gafas y empujó la puerta del establecimiento con suavidad mientras inevitablemente recordaba la primera vez que puso un pie ahí dentro. Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquello. Pero al mirar dentro, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron mientras un jadeo quedó atorado en su garganta.

Ahí, frente a él, estaba Draco Malfoy, quien sonreía gentilmente al viejo señor Ollivander mientras le tomaba de las manos en un gesto que, al parecer, era de una enorme gratitud.

—Espero que le guste al pequeño Scorpius— dijo el anciano con voz temblorosa mientras en su rostro se pintaba una pequeña sonrisa, logrando que el rubio frente a él sonriera aún más.

—Estoy completamente seguro de ello— respondió Draco con una sonrisa—. Usted es el mejor, y lo sabe.

Harry se sintió un tanto incomodo y carraspeó involuntariamente, logrando que los hombres frente a él voltearan a verlo finalmente.

—Bienvenido…— le saludó el anciano, para después verlo con detenimiento y alzar lo brazos hacia el con gran alegría—. ¡Harry Potter!

—Buenas tardes, señor Ollivander— dijo Harry mientras dirigía miradas nerviosas hacia Malfoy, pero él, al parecer, estaba muy ocupado analizando la pequeña varita que sostenía entre sus manos—. Me alegra mucho poder verlo.

—Jamás pensé que te vería de nuevo, muchacho— comentó el hombre con un casi imperceptible tono de tristeza—. Sea como sea, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—B-Bueno…— Harry se movió nerviosamente en su sitio.

—Muchas gracias por todo, señor Ollivander— interrumpió Draco Malfoy—. Por favor tome en cuenta la proposición que le he hecho— sonrió—. Y recuerde que el sábado tiene una cita en nuestra casa para cenar, Scorpius ansía mucho poder verlo.

El anciano negó con la cabeza y soltó una pequeña risa mientras se despedía del rubio con la mano. Draco hizo una pequeña inclinación hacia Harry a modo de saludo y finalmente salió de la tienda, cerrando la puerta con cuidado al salir.

—Ya puedes respirar, muchacho— le dijo el viejo a Harry mientras sonreía.

—Ese era…— Harry murmuraba con incredulidad sin prestar demasiada atención al señor Ollivander—. ¡Merlín, no ha envejecido nada!

—Está en sus genes. Por favor toma asiento y dime, en qué puedo ayudarte.

Harry reaccionó en ese momento. Miró al viejo Ollivander, asintió y tomó asiento en silencio, mientras veía las desgastadas paredes y vitrinas de la tienda, pensando que el tiempo realmente había hecho de las suyas con ese lugar.

—Mi segundo hijo está a punto de cumplir tres años— dijo con un poco de nerviosismo—. Y me gustaría que fuera usted quien creara una varita para él.

—¡Oh!— Exclamó el hombre con un poco de alegría—. Será todo un honor para mí, pero…— dudó un segundo—. ¿Está usted seguro de eso, señor Potter?

Harry se sintió un tanto ofendido.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy.

El anciano sonrió y extendió un enorme libro frente a Harry.

—Por favor escoja las limitaciones que quiere en ella y…— el anciano observó a Harry por unos momentos y sonrió—. Y haga las preguntas que quiera, no lo morderé.

Harry se ruborizó. Durante todo ese tiempo había estado mirando al anciano con curiosidad y era obvio que éste lo había notado.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó rápidamente. —Es solo que no esperaba que tuviera una relación tan amistosa con los Malfoy.

—Oh, ¿eso?— Preguntó un tanto divertido—. No es que tenga una _relación amistosa_ con los Malfoy, como tú le llamas. Únicamente es con Draco y con su hijo.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no preguntar más. Obviamente habían pasado muchos años desde el fin de la guerra y por lo tanto, muchas cosas cambiaron con el tiempo.

—Ya veo— finalmente sonrió y extendió el libro hacia el tendero—. Quisiera que fuera una varita idéntica a la que Malfoy le ha solicitado.

El anciano lo observó atónito, midiendo cada una de las palabras que Harry había dicho.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?— Preguntó con genuina curiosidad mientras alzaba una ceja—. No me mal entiendas, pero debes comprender que es un poco desconcertante el escuchar esa petición de tu parte.

—Bueno— Harry sonrió mientras se recargaba sobre la vitrina—. No creo que Malfoy exponga a su hijo a cosas peligrosas, además estoy seguro de que ha buscado la manera de estimular los poderes del pequeño. Y bueno…— dirigió una mirada cómplice al hombre frente a él—. No parece un mal tipo, así que, ¿por qué no?

Ollivander soltó una pequeña risa y guardó el libro una vez más.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Una hora más tarde, Harry salía de la tienda con la satisfacción pintada en la cara. A pesar de lo que Ginny —y la gran mayoría de la gente— creía ahora, las varitas mágicas del señor Ollivander seguían siendo las mejores. Incluso Draco Malfoy lo reconocía.

Fue entonces que se preguntó, dónde era que Malfoy le compraría su primera escoba a su hijo.

* * *

Escrito que corresponde al reto No. 10 del Harrython.  
(Lo que son las cosas, el reto da MUCHAS cosas que pensar, y yo, inesperadamente no me fui por el lado del p0rn xDDDDD)

En fin, espero que a todas les haya gustado.

Mil gracias por leer :3


End file.
